They Have Returned
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Scott gets chased by Derek at the parking lot, but what happens when Anna and Carina pop up? Only stupidity and randomness occurs.


_**Hey, I'm back with a new story and yes it involves with the two young girls from "Stupid Argument" I read some reviews from that story and I decided to write another one-shot about them. So please, sit back and relax!**_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, so yeah…**

* * *

><p>Scott headed to the parking lot to find his car while carrying four bags with him; two bags on each hand filled with some stuff he bought for him and his mother. Walking to the fourth floor, he searched for his car while putting down the bags and fishing out for his keys. Clicking the button to signal the car, no beep was heard. Scoot tried again and again and again until finally he heard a small beep. It sounded if it came from the floor above; before picking up his bags, a white bottle slipped out from one of them and rolled underneath a car. Running to retrieve it back, he was too late; instead, it came rolling back to him. The bottle was leaving white paint on the floor as if it had been scratched. Scott slowly looked up, saw his reflection on the car window and ran.<p>

A growling noise was heard from the back which made McCall pick up more speed to run away. Scott looked back and notices the animal approaching closer to him at incredible speed and ran faster. Dogging cars, Scott ran and ran; he then decided to jump on top of the cars parked in front of him. Of course, that idea wasn't the brightest since the cars made noises of varies sounds whenever they are hit. Jumping of the last car, Scott ran around the corner and hid behind a black car; he was catching his breath and looked at the now alive cars blasting into the night with the lights flashing in no pattern. A phone rang and Scott was anxiously finding it to turn it off before the animal would come and kill him. Before he could find it, two rough hands grabbed Scott's shoulders, lifted him up and slammed him out the car hard.

Scott groaned in pain and looked up only to find Derek glaring at him and breathing heavily; Derek then spoke, "You're dead." He then got down from the car and walked away from Scott; he on the other hand, stood up and caught up with him. Scott was about to say something before a loud groan was heard.

"OWWWW! That hurt! Oh crap, my leg hurts, my leg _hurts_!" cried Carina who was on the floor, she then grabbed on to her left foot and started rubbing on it. Anna walked out from behind a car and stared at her with arms crossed over her chest.

"See, I told you to not be in an uncomfortable position while filming, but do you listen? NO! This is what you get dumbass." Carina glared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to get a good shot of them!"

"What are you two doing back here?" a furious, but confused Derek asked to the two weird girls in front of them. Anna and Carina's eyes both grew wide as if a spotlight was shining down at them.

"_Shit_! We've been caught! Vamos Carina, hurry!" exclaimed Anna who just took off, Carina got up and followed her.

"Wait up! Wait-ow! Wait! Damn leg" Carina was running as fast as she could with one leg, but wasn't successful. She was practically dragging her left leg, but was running with the other. Both girls left the parking lot, but Anna came back running. Why?

"Damn, forgot the camera!" She grabbed the video camera that was on the ground, looked at both werewolves and said, "You did not see anything!" With that, she took off once again while pulling her pants up since they were falling down, "Wait up pendeja! Wait for me!" Both girls ran out of the parking lot and into the night never to be seen again.

Scott looked at Derek and in unison said: "What the hell just happened?" Derek puts a hand over his eyes and shook his head; Scott just looks at the ground trying to take in on what just happened.

"Just go home." Was all Derek said as he walked away from Scott.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehehe! Yes, the girls came back and I guess terrified Scott and Derek for a second. If you guys love these to dumbass girls and want more from them, review an idea you have. I might just write it! Until next time…<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
